


Treat Me

by sevelveteen



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, High School, M/M, Oneshot, Shy, clumsy, lowkey, soonwoo bestfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevelveteen/pseuds/sevelveteen
Summary: "Ughhh" Wonwoo groans. He wouldn't be groaning in pain if it wasn't for his bestfriend Soonyoung who decided to play football at the back of the school building with tons of broken chairs in display, (but theres a thought that says it's partly his fault too since he agreed to this).
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 13





	Treat Me

**Author's Note:**

> Its my second work here and also my second WonHui work 
> 
> "the older" are describing to Jun and Soonyoung btw since they're older than wonwoo
> 
> Anyways hope you will like it! Its kinda all over the place lmao

"Ughhh" Wonwoo groans. He wouldn't be groaning in pain if it wasn't for his bestfriend Soonyoung who decided to play football at the back of the school building with tons of broken chairs in display, (but theres a thought that says it's partly his fault too since he agreed to this). 

The two teenagers usually spends their lunch break just sitting in the bench looking at the sky and spitting some random facts... well mostly Soonyoung, but Wonwoo cant help but argue with him. Not until he's self proclaimed genius bestfriend thought of a way to change their boring lunch break into a fun one. That's where Soonyoung had it wrong because he accidentally kicked the ball too far and high causing Wonwoo to desperately catch it (because he's competitive). 

"Wonwoo watch out!!" The latter shouts, "Oh sh-" a huge crash occurred. The older runs to him and the competitive boy was stacked with broken chairs, wound visible all over his body. "Shit I'm sorry Won I got too excited.." his bestfriend panicky said "H-here let me help you get up" he reached out his hand, but Wonwoo brushed it off "I'm okay, It's not that serious, these are just like scratches". "Pretend all you want like I cant see those marks all over your body" the latter responds. "Ok ok.. There's an infirmary here you know, let me just get it treated there" he grunts. 

Wonwoo looks for the infirmary room, He's bestfriend offered to help him but he rejected since their next class is starting soon. "Ahhhh" he squints his eyes from the pain after lightly tapping the wound on his face 'This would be embarrassing to explain to the nurse' he thought. 

He finally got to the infirmary while thinking about how he should explain this. He knocks and slowly opens the door and looked for the nurse but there was no one. The wounded boy scans through the cabinets to look for a treatment. As he was scanning he hears small movements coming from one of the bed, his curiosity got into him and checked who was it. He sees a feet sticking out in one of the curtain bed 'This is one tall guy' he thinks. Wonwoo let it be until, "Is someone there? Hold on... is it you Sir? No I was not skipping class I really got a stomachache this time" The tall guy groans badly. "Wait.. nurse? Is it you? Im going to leave like right now hahahahh".

The said guy gets up, expecting to greet his teacher or the nurse. But he sees a wounded boy standing shyly infront of him. "Oh! It's just you Wonwoo" Wonwoo lifts his eyebrows in confusion, "You know me?" he asked. "Of course, we're in the same grade and your kinda popular if you didn't know" the latter explains to him. 'Popular? what?' he cant believe he would hear his name in the same sentence with the word "Popular". "Thanks for acknowledging me i guess?" He responds humbly.

"So what happened here? this whole situation I'm seeing right now" The latter asked with his whole hands pointing at Wonwoo. "Oh this, it's kinda embarrassing to tell. Im just here to treat these wounds" Wonwoo shyly answered. He doesn't know why he feels shy and why he can't look straight at the guy in front of him. "Sit here" the tall guy directs him to the chair near the nurse' desk. The tall guy scans through the cabinet getting the necessary things for the wound. 'Can I trust him?' Wonwoo thought. "Don't worry, I used to volunteer on some hospital workshops" "And besides the nurse isn't here shes probably somewhere getting her food" he adds. "Names Junhui by the way but call me Jun". "I didnt say anything tho" Wonwoo flustered. "Your face says it all" Junhwi rebuttals. 

"Come here give me you hand" the older reaches out his palm to which Wonwoo accepted. Now that he looks at it the more he stares at the other boy the more beautiful he gets. He cant stop mesmerizing the older's perfect features, that perfect jawline plus his sharp nose that could almost piece you, long eyelashes made just for his eyes and the constellation like moles he has all over his face. "So why are you here?" Wonwoo tries to break the awkward silence. "Im just skipping class nothing extraordinary" "The nurse and me are accomplice" Jun whispers jokingly. 'That explains the excuses before' the latter thought. "Ah!" Wonwoo painfully blurted. Jun looked up while still treating the wound "Relax, just inhale and exhale". 

Wonwoo body heats up and tries to cover his face mainly because Jun face is so close to his face. Wonwoo would pass out if Jun was coming in for a kiss but no he's not. Thankfully he's just patching some bandage on his face. "Cute" Jun accidentally blurts out, he covers his mouth in shock and looked straight at the latter. "Well thanks for the heads complement i guess" Wonwoo doesn't know where his confidence is coming from. "Alright your cute i admit, I think everyone knows that" the older raises his eyebrows, "So that doesn't mean I like you" he added. "No one said so tho" Wonwoo creeps in with a smile. The older turns red from the humiliation and pushed Wonwoo from him. "Ow! Hey! I'm still hurting you know". Jun reaches out his hand to help the latter but Wonwoo pulls him to him causing Jun to lie on top of him. "Look who's cute now" Wonwoo taps the older nose while laughing. 'fuq not the nose scrunch' Jun thought 'how could someone be this cute but intimidating at the same time'. 

Both of them gets up, Jun still spacing out "You ok? you dont look good" "Did you fall in love with me?" Wonwoo jokingly said. 'fucking shit I am for a long time already' the older thought. "Thank you for this by the way" "You helped me alot, so how about movie and dinner this weekend?". "Wait what? Huh?! Isn't that too sudden?" Jun asked (but lowkey he actually likes it). "Why? You dont like it? Ok" Wonwoo reaches out for the door. "Wait! Uhmmm ok, If its a thank you gift then I accept" the older takes back what he said earlier. Wonwoo tries to hide his smile "You can call it a date if you like" "Wear your most pretty outfit" he said with a wink and exits the room. Jun can now finally release his excitement, hes jumping all over the place and trying not to scream so loud from what just happened. His heart is beating so fast that he thinks he might pass out. I mean who wouldn't be since your crush just asked you out on a date.

But he doesnt know that Wonwoo didnt toally close the door and is peaking at him. 'Cute' Wonwoo thought. "Why are smiling like a creep?" "Is it the disinfectant kicking in?" Soonyoung asked. "Something cute just happened, dont mind me". 

Wonwoo and Junhui cant stop thinking about each other and looks forward to the weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you loved or liked it 
> 
> Was supposed to post this yesterday but pledis dumb and fuq pledis 
> 
> Thank you for reading


End file.
